


Bacia la pioggia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Post-Split
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I pensieri di Jennifer durante una notte di pioggia.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kq-r4ZUpels.★Fandom: Originale, introspettivo.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 782.★ Prompt: 16. Kiss the rain (Billie Myers).





	Bacia la pioggia

Bacia la pioggia

 

Jennifer si appoggiò alla parete a vetri, infilò le cuffiette nelle orecchie e attivò l’mp3, lo fece partire e chiuse gli occhi. Il vetro gelido era solcato da scie d’acqua, il vento della notte filtrava dall’impalcatura di metallo, facendole ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani e lisci.

< Ciao… Non credo che tu riesca a sentirmi, non so comunicare telepaticamente, ma ti sento ugualmente vicino.

Alle volte mi chiedo dove sei in questo momento e con chi. Ci pensi mai a noi, a chi eravamo e a quello che abbiamo fatto insieme? > si chiese. Un lampo illuminò la classe deserta, i banchi vuoti.

Sulla parete accanto a lei c’era un ombrello blu scuro.

< Mi dicevi che ti ricordavo la pioggia, spesso così cupa, ma capace di farti provare forti emozioni. Hai lasciato che ti rivoluzionassi la vita come una tempesta, ma mi hai fatto passare altrettanto velocemente >. La melodia nelle sue orecchie copriva il rumore del battito del suo cuore e lo scrosciare della pioggia alle sue spalle. Infilò l’altra mano nella tasca del giaccone nero che le ricadeva largo, aveva una gonnellina grigia a pieghe che le arrivava sopra il ginocchio.

< Un giorno mi hai solo detto: “Dobbiamo parlare”.

Mi chiedo se sei felice. I sì, alle volte, altre meno. Ti trovi bene nella scuola in cui sei andato? >.

Il suo petto prosperoso si alzava e abbassava sotto la sua camicia bianca, il colletto le aveva arrossato la pelle rosea, insieme alla collanina di metallo e a una cravatta a righe che andavano dall’azzurro chiaro al blu intenso.

< Anche io sto seguendo i miei sogni in questa scuola privata. Studio tanto, alle volte fino a sera, certe volte fino alla notte come adesso >. I suoi occhi si muovevano sotto le palpebre chiuse, la frangetta di disordinati capelli castani le oscillava davanti alla fronte spaziosa.

< Ti ricordi quelle volte in cui parlavamo per ore andando in giro? Quando mi fermavo nella tua macchina per mezzora, alle volte anche un’ora, solo a chiacchierare, anche se tu mi avevi solo accompagnato a casa?

Te lo ricordi quella volta che impacciati ci siamo baciati?

Io non ho dimenticato niente di tutto questo >. Un sospiro le sfuggì dalle labbra sottili, avvertì una fitta al petto, gli occhi le bruciavano ed espirò anche dal naso.

< Riproviamoci.

Ciao… sto comunicando con te? È tardi lì?

L’ultima volta che ti ho telefonato c’era una risata in linea. Non sei solo anche adesso?

Sei cambiato tanto? Le ultime volte che ho cercato di parlarti, di spiegare perché non potevi semplicemente chiuderla, c’era qualcosa di sbagliato.

Da te piove? Da me sì. Ho affidato tutti i baci che non ti ho dato alle gocce di pioggia >.

Partì un’altra musica e lei la saltò, continuò a cliccare il tasto per cambiare canzone fino a sentirne una che iniziò a fischiettare.

< Se ti senti solo e le tue labbra sono secche, esci fuori e bacia la pioggia. Se senti di aver bisogno di me e non ci sono, bacia la pioggia.

Tieni a mente che siamo sotto lo stesso cielo >.

Ticchettò sul pavimento con la scarpa laccata di nero e smise di fischiettare.

< Se senti che non riesci ad aspettare fino all’arrivo del giorno, sentendo che la notte è vuota per te come lo è per me, bacia la pioggia.

Probabilmente mi hai già dimenticato >.

Riaprì gli occhi, mise l’mp3 in tasca e recuperò l’ombrello da terra, raggiunse il banco su cui era appoggiata la sua borsa.

< Ciao… Sono convinta di non mancarti nello stesso modo in cui tu manchi a me >. Uscì fuori dalla classe, raggiunse l’ascensore e lo chiamò.

< Cosa c’è di nuovo nella tua vita? Com’è il tempo? C’è tempesta anche dalle tue parti? >. Entrò nell’ascensore e uscì dall’edificio dalla porta di servizio, utilizzando la chiave per chiuderlo.

< Penseresti un’ultima volta solo a me come abbiamo fatto in quei mesi in cui siamo stati insieme? Oh, non sai quante volte ti ho immaginato tra le braccia di un’altra >.  Le gocce di pioggia le scivolarono sul volto, mentre apriva l’ombrello.

< Te ne sei andato. Diventeresti pioggia anche tu per me solo una volta? Mi cadresti addosso, baciandomi come le gocce di pioggia? >.

Raggiunse la strada principale, camminando sotto i lampioni.

< Pensami. Bacia la pioggia.

Se le tue labbra si sentono affamate e tentate, bacia la pioggia, non un’altra bocca.

Lascia che la pioggia passi e aspetta l’alba >.

Si fermò sotto un lampione, alla fermata dell’autobus e guardò la strada davanti a sé, l’ululato del vento riusciva a sentirlo nonostante la musica.

< Ciao… Riesci a sentirmi? >.

 


End file.
